


Fuyuhiko's Crush

by DanganronpaForLife



Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Dorks in Love, F/M, First Kiss, Fluff, Fuyuhiko is confused, Hajime gives out some advise, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:40:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26673058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DanganronpaForLife/pseuds/DanganronpaForLife
Summary: Fuyuhiko has a crush on a certain, pink haired mechanic, and doesn't know what to do.
Relationships: Hinata Hajime & Kuzuryu Fuyuhiko, Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito/Nanami Chiaki, Kuzuryu Fuyuhiko & Pekoyama Peko, Kuzuryu Fuyuhiko/Soda Kazuichi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 44





	Fuyuhiko's Crush

Fuyuhiko was a person didn't fall in love. Well not this quickly anyway.  
He had a crush. He realized what all these strange feelings were, that he was having. Why his heart, would beat so fast whenever he was around them. He liked all his classmates, no matter how irritating they can be, and he will never admit it! But this certain person he liked, was different.  
He felt like he could show them, his true colours, like with Natsumi or something. He felt like free.  
He felt.... He would never admit this out loud, well hopefully not, but he felt... Loved...  
He doubts that his crush will like him back though...

That said crush is Kazuichi Soda....  
Little did Fuyuhiko know that the neon, pink haired, mechanic, likes him back. How ironic right?

"I'm freaking out Peko!" Fuyuhiko was panicking, he didn't know what to do, Kazuichi had invited him to hang out at his dorm. Something simple like that, is nothing to worry about. Fuyuhiko doesn't worry about little things like this, but here he is, pacing up and down the room, in a sweat worrying over a small hang out.  
"Peko what do I do?!" Fuyuhiko went up to Peko with a serious face, but still somehow, looked like he was about to melt into a puddle, right in front of Peko, and not in a good way.  
"What do you wish for me to do young master?" Peko asked.  
"Peko, I told you already to cut that, 'Young master' crap out" Fuyuhiko scolded Peko with a pout on his face.  
"Yes, sorry young- I mean Fuyuhiko. What is the problem that is distressing you so much?" 'Should I tell Peko? I mean she's very trustworthy... Screw it!'  
"Kazuichi invited me to hang out with him, and I'm nervous, because I like him and I don't know what to do! You have to help me Peko!" He blurted out, wondering what Peko's reaction would be.  
"... Well... I'm sorry, but I don't think I can help you, with this Fuyuhiko. I think you should go to Hajime, since you are close with him, and he's in a relationship with Nagito and Chiaki." She suggested.  
"Hmmm... Fine! I guess he would be good at love advise."

"Yo Hajime!" Fuyuhiko was at Hajime Hinata's door, knocking on it two times.  
"Hey Fuyuhiko, what's up?" Hajime opened the door, greeting Fuyuhiko with a smile, and invited him inside, sitting on the sofa. All the while, Nagito had his hands wrapped around Hajime's waist hugging him from behind, tightly.

"I need some advise..." Fuyuhiko stated.  
"Ok, what type of advise?" Oh god, ok, how could he put it?...  
"...Love advise..."  
"What was that? I couldn't hear you Fuyuhiko?"  
"I need love advise, ok?!" Fuyuhiko blurted out, flustered.  
"Oh... Ok! So you have a crush?" Hajime questioned to be sure.  
"What do you think?" Fuyuhiko glared at him, with sharp eyes piercing at Hajime.  
"Ooooo! I didn't think i would see the day, Fuyuhiko would have a crush! Who is it?" Nagito excitedly questioned in curiosity. "I'm not telling you, dumbass!"  
" Anyway, what's happened?"  
"Well, My crush invited me to their dorm and I'm nervous. I want to confess to them but I'm..... Scared.... That their going to reject me." Fuyuhiko confessed, actually worried on what to do.  
"I would say go for it! Take the risk, like i did for Nagito and Chiaki!" Hajime told Fuyuhiko confidently. Chiaki then came out of the kitchen.  
"Yeah, from your point of view, it was actually us who came up to Hajime, so don't listen to him Fuyuhiko." Chiaki stated, in her usual calm self.  
"Whatever, but yeah confess to them, if they reject you, at least you'll be able to get over it soon."  
"Don't make him sad, Hajime! Your meant to give him some hope, not despair!" Nagito whined, now loosely, wrapping his arms around Hajime neck, kissing it as he sat on Hajime's lap.  
"N-Nagito... Not now..." Chiaki joins her two boyfriends sitting on the sofa to the side leaning on Hajime.  
"Go get your crush, and confess to them Fuyuhiko! I believe in you!" Chiaki started to nuzzle the other side of Hajime's neck, her and Nagito knowing very well that's his sensitive spot.  
"G-guys...s-stop..." Hajime had to stop himself from letting out a groan, whimpers slipping out.  
"Now that's those are the sounds I want to hear from you Haji..." Nagito whispered in his ear. Hajime getting flustered, quickly.  
"Ok, so I'm just going to go, now...Thanks for the advise, bye!" Fuyuhiko jumped up full of confidence, saying bye to his friends.  
"Bye Fuyuhiko!" Nagito pulled away from Hajime's neck, to say goodbye, then went right back to sucking at Hajime's neck, making Hajime let out a stiffened groan.  
Chiaki cheered. "Good luck, Fuyuhiko!"

Fuyuhiko was at Kazuichi's door anxiously. Knocking at the door he waited. He heard shuffling inside the room, then the door unlocking.  
"Hey Fuyu!" Kazuichi exclaimed greeting him.  
"Hey, and i told you not to call me that!" Fuyuhiko felt heat flare on his cheeks.  
"Sorry Hiko!"  
"Don't call me that either."  
"Anyway! Lets go watch a movie now Fuyuhiko!" Grabbing his hand, Kazuichi dragged Fuyuhiko to the sofa, and put a film on.  
Midway through the film, Fuyuhiko felt something warm rest on his shoulder.  
"Huh?"  
Kazuichi had fallen asleep on Fuyuhiko shoulder, if it had been anyone else, he would of brushed them off, but this is Kazuichi were talking about. So instead of brushing him off, Fuyuhiko gazed at him, mumbling to himself at how cute he looked asleep.  
"God damnit... Why are you so cute when your asleep, Kazuichi?...Wait that sounds creepy, ugh... I hate this, why cant i just confess to you like a normal person? I like you Kazuichi Soda... Utterly useless." Fuyuhiko mumbled under his breath, not knowing that Kazuichi was listening to the whole thing, blushing intensely.  
"Um... Hi?" Kazuichi spoke out.  
"What the-?! You were awake?!" Then the realization settled in, Kazuichi could have heard what he said.  
"How much did you hear?!" Fuyuhiko questioned, red settling on his cheeks.  
"All of it..." Kazuichi admitted.  
"P-You! You weren't supposed to hear that..." Fuyuhiko said, turning his head away from Kazuichi.  
"But I'm glad I did. Kazuichi stated.  
"W-what?-" Fuyuhiko was interrupted by, Kazuichi placing his hand on Fuyuhiko's chin and pressing his and Fuyuhiko's lips together softly. Fuyuhiko squeaked in surprise, only seconds later to melt into the kiss.  
Pulling away, Fuyuhiko spoke. "You don't know how long I've been waiting to do that..." Kazuichi grinned.  
"Well we can do it again." Fuyuhiko moved closer to Kazuichi, locking lips with him for the second time that night.  
"Are we a couple now?" Kazuichi asked. Fuyuhiko nodded in response, that was the only answer he needed. Kissing Fuyuhiko, as he moving his hands up and down Fuyuhiko's back, while Fuyuhiko combed through Kazuichi's hair, as they made out, tugging it slightly, making Kazuichi let out a low groan.  
In the end the both of them watched the rest of the movie, while Kazuichi cuddled Fuyuhiko, and enjoyed their first night as a couple.

The End.

**Author's Note:**

> Nagito the vampire?


End file.
